


The Last Dragonborn

by tigereyes45



Series: History Repeats Itself AU [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, history repeats itself au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Braith was wanted for many things. Thieving is what got ehr caught. As she awaited death, life offered her one more chance in the form of the biggest fight in her life.





	The Last Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "what if" story to another fanfiction I wrote about Braith in. It was called, The Life and Death of Braith. I recommend reading it first as it sets up how Braith became a criminal. Even though the ending would be different as this is a story about what if she lived at the end. It was born from a conversation on that story between SoulStealer1987 and I.

Her eyes open up as a roar tears through the sky. Braith’s hands jump to her neck just to feel that it was still connected. Looking across her room she sees her armor still sitting in the chair, and her sword next to her bedpost. It was a dream, a thought that allows Braith to relax her muscles. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she had rented for the night, Braith readies herself for the day ahead. Looking down at her leg she could see the obvious burn marks left from the attack yesterday.

It had not been a dream. The dragon that she saw coming down in her dreams last night had really done so. She remembers the other prisoners running away. Braith begging a blacksmith to break her chains in exchange to help the guards fight off the dragon. How it felt with her blade meeting the hard scales on the dragon’s back. Her father’s sword and his father’s sword now tearing through a dragon’s eye. Braith remembers how grey and deep the eyes were before blood fell freely from the tear her sword caused right in the middle.

Still feeling the adrenaline even a day later, Braith knew that the part she remembered next must have happened too. When the dragon gave one last screech to the sky and fell. There was a bright light that flooded out with the dragon’s blood. Both spill freely onto the ground, and onto her. The sudden power, the boost, just how much she felt in that moment alone. All the skin seemed to leave the beast almost at once as a great force attacked her. It was so powerful that it caused Braith to fall. She twists her back to see if a bruise had formed yet. Without a mirror, it was useless to try. Braith sees nothing as she silently searches herself. Never in her life had she been a part of any importance on any project.

The jobs she was hired for never amounted to much. Occasionally a murder here, or a kidnapping here. It was the one time she tries stealing that gets her caught, and sent to the chopping block. Next time she would ask some caravan Khajiit to help her with a job like that. Braith pushes back her hair before tying the end of it in a ponytail. Next she would have to put on her armor. She would have to find a way to make back some coin so she could visit an apothecary for ointment.

Braith dresses herself, careful to not irritate her wounds. Thinking back to the fight as she ties her armor up. Even after a fight with a dragon her trusty leather armor still held up. The dragon’s final attack did nothing to her gear though the bright light had tossed her a few feet back.

Actually had that been an attack? Why would a dragon use an attack that did no harm? A question she would have to find an answer for later. She may have made it to a new town, but word travels fast. Especially between the guards of the cities. She would have to use a new name if she did not wish to be caught.

“So what’s it gonna be Braith?” Asking herself aloud, Braith finishes putting on her armor. Picking up the sword she took from a dead guard's body. For the first time, she realizes how she had forgotten her family sword behind in the chaos. “Damn it!”

Picking a new name will have to come later. For now, she needed to go back and get her sword. She had been carrying it for years. No way would she allow it to be gone. Even her father risked his entire marriage to get it back. If he was that determined she would prove she was twice as much so. Braith looks around and finds her mask to be nowhere. If she went back just like this they would no doubt recognize her. Sighing Braith pulls free her sword. Grabbing the hair within her ponytail Braith places her sword against them at mid-length. It took barely a stroke to cut them all off.

She pulls free her hairpiece, letting the bundle of hair fall. Putting it away Braith then grabs the bag she had taken from a villager the dragon had stepped on. It wasn’t cut and held no holes. Perfect for a runaway convict to hide her things away in. With one last look around the room to make sure she forgot nothing, Braith opens the door. She sneaks out the front door as guards were already in the inn. Traveling behind houses until clear of the town was the safest way for her to travel. Even though she had cut her hair its not like her look was changed too much.

She was no master of disguise like some bards were. How they were able to move from place to place and never be the same person twice was a msytery to Braith even now. She shakes the thoughts of mysteries from her mind and focuses back on getting out of town. Risking it now meant losing the chance to truly escape. The guards had not completely forgotten her crimes after the fight. They were still trying to hunt her down. She was not willing to risk capture now. Not again so soon after her freedom had been fought so hard for.

Braith sticks to the shadows before she was finally able to make it past the front gate. She wasn’t entirely sure what newly sprung uptown she just left, but in the end, it doesn’t really matter. She wouldn’t be going back. Braith runs to the stables just a few feet away. She slips around the back of the barn. The nearest horse she coos too. As it comes closer to investigate she allows it to smell her, and feel the soft touch of her hand. Panic was fighting hard to urge her to speed this up. To just cut the animal loose and take off, but knowledge fights it back. To rush was to be caught.

Picking up some of the feeding hay nearby Braith offers it to the horse. As it grazes calmly from her hand, she uses her right to cut the horse free. She decides to forego trying to tie a saddle on. Bareback will have to be their way for now. As the horse finishes its food, Braith slowly rounds it. She makes sure the hand that fed it never leaves its fur. Memories of the stable master from Whiterun guide her. Whenever a new horse came to him he always had the same few tricks. The tricks that were working now.

As Braith lifts herself up onto the horse it neighs in protest. As her hands gently grip its hair the neighing stops. As soon as the horse quiets she gently kneads its sides. Then they were off! She was one step closer to freedom. The next would be getting ready to leave Skyrim forever.


End file.
